Song of the Lonely Siren
by ROUGE PUP
Summary: Two years before the fall of Helgen the Nightwalker haunts the lands of Skyrim! Hear Sirens' tale of his family and his hatred of his boss, the Thalmer... Elenwen
1. Mission Zero

_Understanding the where Ashma is from is the work of Emerald Ryuu Feather._

_This is Ashma's Father and the two or so years before the fall of Helgen. I do have the right and blessing from Emerald to set the stage for Ashma's Story._

_So to set the stage I give to you…_

**Song Of the Lonely Siren**

**Mission Zero- Tying the Knot in Poison**

My Uncle told me once to write down the history of my past so those who wish to know my chosen path will know where to start to follow in my steps.

Night-walker, Nightshades, Shadows, and Hidden Nymphs are four clans that make up the small villages of assassin and thieves. They each have their own coloring in hair, eyes, skin tone, and their own way of life.

For years the four clans lived in four points on the Summerset Isles, but the Thalmar, the Dominion have taken over most of the Inland that is home of the clans.

My people are the Night-walkers; we have black hair, eyes that glow like candle light and pale gold skin. We are not flawed. We have always been this way. We can blend into the shadows around us, and bend the shadows to our will, this helps us to kill and steal without being caught. But the Thalmar don't care; we are a flaw to them, and we only live to die for the war with everyone else.

The Nightshades are a breed of their own; pale skin, nightshades purple or deep amethyst eyes, and white hair. It is said that if they are assigned to kill someone they never fail. It also rumored that they raise their children to start killing and stealing at a young age.

I just turned twenty years and am to be bound to a Nightshade she-elf. Lily Nightshade, the only daughter to the chief of the Nightshade Village.

She is the youngest of three, Amethyst, Belladonna, and then her. But she would be the first to wed.

My name is Siren Night-walker, we do not earn the title Night-walker until we are bound to a spirit of a dead assassin or thief, and the family is not picky. This is the way to tell witch area of the family to put you. But there are those who end up bound to a spirit with both aspects, killer and thief.

I was just under eight years when my bound spirit was called to me. Morgana was a witch assassin and one hell of a thief. She would kill assassins also, so she was an assassin killer. I was never to be bound to a spirit until I was twenty-five. But I got lost and was babbly hurt, which was when she found and bound herself to me just so I was saved.

When you are bound to a spirit there is no going back.

My father put me into the danger I had faced at eight years in the first place and now he is mad that I am bound to a spirit that is an assassin Killer from the Morag Tong. But, hey, an assassin is an assassin no matter what the colors are.

So here I am to be bound to a Nightshade, the beautiful Lily my bride, the union of two clans, the joy.

The plan after the wedding was to have me move into the Nightshade Village, and have one kid before our first year together was up. So on the wedding night we lay together for the first time, and I felt more than Morgana. We did conceive our first child two months later and every time we were together I felt this other spirit with us. Not Morgana, but something different.

Ivy is a year old when his sister was born. After that was another boy. Two years after that we had Therein. Lily named him after a member of her family.

So with four lovely pests… children, we lived happily for five years… I wish it was always like that.

The kids mostly have their mother's colors but show signs of the Night-walkers and Nightshades both.

Mommy is five-six, long white hair, violet eyes, and a wild temper. Daddy stands at six-nine, fiery yellow eyes and deep black hair.

My two brother-in-laws Belladonna and Amethyst laugh at me all the time when they see the kids running around the village naked or they do something Lily and I catch.

"Better you then me," they sing to me all the time.

Well fuck them!

Two year after my youngest was born, Amethyst was married. I just laugh and smiled at him.

"You were saying Ame?" Now I can't wait for him to breed and learn the hard life of children.

The young mer that married Amethyst did so to protect himself from his own people. They joined the Dominion and the young mer did not like the new rules they laid down.

The young mer's name was Mango.

Belladonna stays weirdly unwedded.

The year Mango turned up, my daughter was killed by Ivy. When I got to the river she was gone. The second youngest said that Ivy did it because she held Therin under the water too long.

As it turns out she was trying to drown him. Then it was going to be blamed on the young Nord who was staying with us learning our ways.

Ivy and Therin were always close after that more so then before.

No one told the Nord what happened.

Ulfric Stormcloak happened to be the name of the young Nord, but to Therin he was perfect. The two, well just Therin wanted to marry the Nord. The village would see Ulfric running from the two year old and laugh at the sight, but one morning the young man was gone and my son was pissed off to all Oblivion.

Guess it was not meant to be, so the three boys played and learned during the next few years when it all came down and went to hell.

Therin was five when the Dominion started to harass the town. Belladonna and Lily told me to take the three boys and go to my mom, then again they were sending all the kids to safety.

Therin is gone!

They took Ivy and Voraen!

I have failed them all!

A/N: Ok I hope this catches your hunger! Lol!


	2. Mission One

Mission One / Solitude / Fort Hraggstad

I got Ivy back after joining the fuckers who took my kids.

Though Therin is still missing and the Domain say they did not take him.

LIES!

Therin would be fourteen now.

Ivy nineteen and Voraen would be seventeen.

Lily in the end gave me just one more son Oak, he is twelve.

They did something to Ivy when they had him, he does not talk about it, and he's a little crazy now.

The –what Ifs- float in and out of my head, but to dwell on those would get me nowhere.

"Commander Siren, Sir!" that voice I have heard a lot of the last few days floats in again, "The ship has reached port…" the owner of said voice is moving around me. Breathing in deep I could smell sea salt, than the rocking motion I realized is not me moving back and forth, "Where going to get your stuff moved up on deck, sir!"

The smell of citrus hits me hard and Ivy telling these mer not to talk about boats or the ocean around me, I hate the ocean and boats. I mean why would I put myself on or in a floating coffin.

"Okay, can you kindly… GET ME OFF THIS COFFIN, NOW!"

And I start to panic. My bound spirit takes over.

~TWO HOURS LATER~

I'm told the history of the city I'm in. The young Jarl got himself killed and or was murder by this Ulfric… why is it name reminds me of someone I know?

This Ulfric is Jarl of Windhelm.

I am shown to the wagons filled with contraband. They are filled and moved with a guard of six legion officers back out of Skyrim.

There is a whole book on what is not okay to be in Skyrim, as they have no trade system yet, because Nord are too stupid to get the system set up by themselves.

Hell! _**Talos**_ must be in that book.

I was told to get to know the people of town. Looked around the Bard's College, got to know Elsif, Falk Firebeard, Avdus, and _.

The people in the market area love me. A handsome, young elf, which they can't have, but only in their dreams.

Evette San, sells Spice Wine to the people of Solitude. But has a bit of bad luck. It turns out she has not got the next shipment in and is running low on stock, she asked if I could go down to the docks to see what is going on.

At the port I talk to Vittoria Vici, she is now engaged, or so she tells me… I have yet to say a word and she is going on about how she and her boyfriend of two months… I loose interests in what she says.

"My Lady Vittoria, do you know of any shipments of spice that has come in?" I raise my voice to be heard over her talking.

"Yes, but Evette has yet to pay the tax on the shipment. If she wants her spice then she can pay the taxes."

Wow! I tell Vittoria if Evette has no wine to sell then there is no wine for the wedding she is planning. The women looks insulted and says she'll send up the shipment without the taxes this time and to tell Evette she needs to pay taxes for the next shipment witch is two thousand coins. I tell to half the taxes and Evette and she could learn to be friends, she might get the wine half off for her wedding.

Back in town I tell Evette the agreement that was made but I leave out the wedding plans. I feel sorry for whom Vittoria is dating the man has no clue.

Too bad I am a Chocolate Whiskey fan, that's on the no no list.

I meet the farmers at Katl's farm. That is where I buy my horse Spore. He is a coward unlike most of Skyrim steeds.

The Boss wants me to go to the Fort Hraggstad to clear out the bandits that took over during a snow storm a week back.

So the boys and I set out to clean house.

With us is a Wood Elf, named Copper, he has lived in Skyrim for ten years so knows the land well.

He takes us west on the road, then north toward a statue The Lady Meridia stands tall and strong in the harsh weather. The history that stands out here is amazing. He points out Wolfskull cave to the right of the road. Head continue west on the road again.

Copper leads us up the road to the path on the right towards the fort. I ask him to wait with the horses.

"Sera," Copper smiles, happy to stay back.

The three of us fuck over the bandits standing outside the fort. I leave Oak at watch outside and move into the prison to purge the filth with Ivy.

Back outside Oak and Copper have the horse tethered and are collecting the loot. The weapons and amour put into a pile for the soldiers.

Ivy and I move to the main part of the fort. The Bandit Chief is somewhere within dead, the soldiers can move back in. Ivy starts pulling together the weapons and amour, then pocketing our share.

When we are done, Copper asked us to follow him, just to the right of the fort is a carved stone, there is the sign of the steed on it.

"They call them the standing stones, there are thirteen, but only eleven areas here in Skyrim that host them. As you can tell this one in _**the Steed**_." Copper turns and looks at us. "My sign is the_** Lover**_, but my chosen stone is the _**Shadow**_."

That day my boys and I became close friends with Copper.

Now the Dominion wants to control all of Skyrim. Destroy the Nords to the point they all submit to the Dominion and all of Nirin bow too.

They say Talos is not a god and banned him from worship.

"_**No Man May Become a God!"**_

Or so the Thalmor say.

Lily told me_** "a **__**man**__** can be a god if and only if they are drop dead gorgeous."**_


	3. Mission Two

_**Mission Two/ Dragon's Bridge/ The Forsworn in Solitude**_

Two days later there is a message from the town of Dragon's Bridge, there are Forsworn near town and they fear for their children.

The Forsworn had already sabotaged the mill now they worry for the kids.

The people of the town know of three spots that might be the sight for the group that threatens the town.

So, the group of us are to go out to Dragon's Bridge and talk to Foida at the Four Shield Tavern.

I have a courier send a message to Foida that we are going straight up to find the problematic group.

Copper leads us up the same road towards the fort.

We'll be looking for area's around the town and check for enemies not just Forsworn.

At Clearpoint Pond there is one Spriggan.

Back up on the road we stop for a rest.

Copper say that the Emperor wants to send a group of young men up to us. That Tullius wants at least one Imperial soldier to report on what the boys and I are up to.

After eating some we moved on along the road.

Copper slows to a stop. Pointing to a cave to the right he says, "Vampyre, not Forsworn."

Ivy and I take a look just in case, there still chase that there is danger.

There are Glowing Mushrooms growing along the walls with their shiny green glow giving us light. We harvest a few for testing later. We find a room with an unlit brazier near the wall. There are two books lying on the table near the brazier, one '2920, Morning Star, VI' and old tome.

In the old tome it mentions putting a glowing mushroom into the brazier to open a hidden door.

Maybe some other time, I'll come back and check it out, but the bound spirit says to stay back.

Ivy leaves both books on the table and follows me out, to see Copper and Oak playing 'I spy!'

So far there is no sign of these Forsworn.

Volskygge ruins, only bandits and draugr.

It won't hurt to go inside and look around. So we go inside.

We get to a room with four coffins and four switches, we must fallow the clues to get out or we well unable to move forward.

Copper reads out of the book with the clues in it, Oak sit down to thank on what to do, and Ivy pulls the switches at random.

"All four are bound to the same land as we… some lay low, consumed in shadow… others stand tall, stretching their necks to see… while none live in this sacred barrow… they all demand your attention if you are to proceed." Copper reads.

Ivy just looked around the room by each switch is picture craving of an animal.

Copper continues to read. "the first fears all, the second fears none, the third eats what it can, preferably number one, the fourth fears the second, but only when a lone, all must be activated in order, if you wish to go home."

Oak stand and walks around the room. Ivy however just pulls a random lever.

The Fox switch, send a draugr on us.

Ivy try's again…

The Snake switch…

The Wolf switch…

Nope, just more draugr.

Snake… Bear… Wolf…

This coffin has only bones in it.

Snake, bear, snake…

"Really older brother, you cannot use the same lever twice!" Oak yells at Ivy.

"Wrong again," Copper sang.

Snake, bear, fox, wolf…

And the door opened, Oak just stairs at Ivy, "Dip Shit!"

Copper Just agrees with Oak.

Me, well Ivy got the open.

"Let's move on boys," I press forward.

We now enter the passages of the ruins; we collect the loot along the way.

Ivy fights with swords and magic.

Oak fights with his ebony bow and magic.

Copper fights with a Glass bow, two short ebony swords, and some magic.

As for me, I am a weapons master in my own right, but I fight dirty, so whatever is near me, pot to head.

These ruins are tough on us. Draugr, the Restless, Scourges, Wright, even a Death Overlord.

What a Pain!

We reach the peak of Volskygge there is this old Nordic Altar there, there is this old script that is craved into the stone work. As the four of us move to the Altar the coffin's lid fly's open.

_**BOOM!**_

A Dragon Priest fly's at us… "Volsung!"

Copper screams out.

Ivy jumps back.

Oak runs back inside the ruins.

Me, well the running away sounds cool, but I panic and Morgana takes over.

The fight takes us back down the mountain side to the front of the ruins, and my coward horse Spore.

Somewhere, Oak joins us in the fight. He is using fire-bolt to attack Volsung.

We win but there is no one around to witness the victory.

And yet still no Forsworn.

Ivy is in good shape so I send him to town to get potions and medical ointment.

The morning hits and Ivy is back with us. We talk while the three of us, Oak, Copper and I heal up.

Ivy say that the Inn keeper Foida says that the Forsworn are coming from this way, but she is unsure were up here. She did know about the bandits and is thankful for their defeat.

There is another and it's not far from here it's called, Deepwood Redoubt, just south of Volskygge.

As we approach, Copper tells us what the Forsworn look like.

Foida told Ivy that they would come towards town four at a time and destroy crops and their homes.

Copper tells us that we need to kill the Hag to stop them for them to stay gone for a while.

This cannot be happening, the farther in we got the more Forsworn came out.

We move slow but steady through the ruins. However, there is no hag, yet. It's just a group of old ugly women wearing fur and bone.

We find a note to an Alaric(what's this?) member it seems, it is a you're a bitch and my bite is better than yours letter.

We enter the Vale of Deepwood and it is breath taking.

Copper tells us that there should be one Forsworn known as a Briar Heart, he leads this branch of thugs.

It seems the Hags make them. They are like the ultimate of the group.

After killing the Briar Heart we move into the ruins known as the Hag's End. Once inside we come face to face with witches and the Hagraven. The boys take on the witches and leave me with the Hag. The vile creature coos at me taunting. I swing my blade and slice her three times.

The bitch teleported away.

My group moves forward, only splitting up the fight group after group of witches and the bitch hag.

We fight and fight until we come across another Nordic Stone Altar of old. It was just like the one in Volskygge.

'What are you,' I silently asked it.

Going through the last door, throws us back out to the Vale. The fight is rough due to the fact that the hag summons two Ice Wraiths that attack us. I jump over the stone table to get past the wraiths and take her down. The boys bring the wraiths down using fire.

Copper leads us back to Dragon's Bridge. Foida pays us two thousand coins for our hard work, she says there is extra in the pay due to the defeat of the bandits.

Back in Solitude we meet up with the new men the empire sent to us.

The other Thalmor groups came and took their choice. The best that they think are the best. We lucked out.

Farrell, the young man-mer that was brought to the Isle a few years ago stood there.

He turns and smiles at me.

Nodding he walked forward. Handing me a note that held our next job.

We are to go up and collect three Thalmor Justiciars and deliver them to Markarth.


End file.
